Winter's Madness (Bucky Barnes x OC)
by iamevablazevska
Summary: After escaping from HYDRA and reconnecting with his old friend,Bucky Barnes starts to remember of his once before sidekick,Karen.He sets on a journey to find her,only to find her soul lost.Will he help her just like everyone helped him with his recovery?[i recommend to read it on my wattpad,cause here the words get deleted,username: EvaBlazevskaStan]
1. Karen

Description:

"Most of the intelligence comity doesn't believe she exists,the ones that do call her 'Winter's madness'.She was just like Bucky,and we gotta find her and save her."

Karen-the name given to her by HYDRA agents thus that not being her real name,was a 's copy of The Winter him recovering how will he react when he finds his once before sidekick from HYDRA?

And how is this new encounter going to bring an effect to their lives,and feelings?

[I do not own the cover,found it from Google]

-line break-

_Chapter 1:__** Karen/Winter's Madness**_

_Karen POV_

[In HYDRA's headquarters in Croatia]

How can I describe myself ?

Broken,mad,angry,ready for revenge,desperate,in need of a saviour;in need to be saved...yeah that's me i guess.

I just want to be free,away from 's lucky,he escaped maybe a year probably doesn't remember me since he was probably wiped before going on the mission to stop Captain America.I don't blame him,there was times I couldn't remember him due to memory whippings,but they stopped working on me and now I remember everything,except my life before HYDRA got to real name isn't even only thing that I know of my previous life is that I lost my right arm thus HYDRA replacing it with a bionic/metal one just like Winter's left red star on my shoulder is there agents would call me the female version of The Winter code name is Winter's Madness or just yes I am mad,now more than ever.I just wish he was here to save me,like he did after every mission we had together.I as his sidekick and sidekicks stay together right?They help each now I need him to help me,to fix me because I am now completely broken and I need my savior to come.I am in need of my savior.

Third person POV

[in Steve's apartment,Washington DC]

"_I just wish they'd stop to wipe me.I can't take the pain anymore,but they don't care,the never do and they never will."-a girl with blue eyes,long brown braided hair,wearing a similar suit like Bucky's and with a right metal arm._

"_I don't want to forget you again Kara."-Bucky girl,Kara takes Bucky's real hand into her own._

"_We don't really have a say in that Winter."-she says."Where's your next mission?"_

"_Washington I say that after that mission we'll be the assign you to come with me?"-Kara looks at him and smirks._

"_No,I think that they're gonna put me on ice again.I guess you aren't in need of Madness anymore Winter."-Bucky smirks in amusement.-"Just promise me one thing."_

"_What?"-Bucky asks._

"_Try to when you do save me or at least remember me."-says Karen._

"_I will,for you I'll do anything.I'll save you,I'll be our saviour."-he says and caresses her cheek with his thumb,metal smiles back_.

And that's when Bucky woke up looked towards the alarm clock;4 continued laying on his bed staring at the just woke up from another memory remembered the girl,he remembered was his cellmate,side-kick,friend from when he was HYDRA's pet;they were both HYDRA's because of his promise he was set on finding her and rescuing her from then his phone grabbed it and saw that he had a new mission text from S.H.I.E.L. opened the attached was a picture of a girl,wearing the same mask Bucky used to wear,with brown braided hair and cold blue was the file said:

_Winter's Madness spotted on possible mission in Serbia,no going in or out of the country,completely seen in a small village near Novi Rogers and Sergeant Barnes to be in the S.H.I.E.L.D. office there by is not a kill just need to capture her and then we'll see what happens._

Bucky didn't see much of her face,but he did see the feeling of hurt and despair in her eyes were begging to be so Bucky was set on doing just that.


	2. Winter

*Karen/Kara's thoughts in italic

The next day,morning [basement of a building,HYDRA office in Serbia]

Third Person POV

"Okay,it's 're gonna shoot just a few people to get Winter's attention and when yoi get it you're gonna shoot him,and we'll take him in but don't shoot him then we will kill you see him we'll window to shoot will be 20 seconds,no more no less."-the HYDRA commander said to Karen who was putting her guns in her couldn't kill nodded sternly.

"Alright you start in 10,gear up."-the officer said and walked out of the office leaving Kara put the final gun in its holster.

"Save me Winter."-she put on her mask and adjusted her braided flexes her metal arm .With her fists clenched and eyes screaming to be saved,screaming for help she walked out of the office and onto the streets.

As she steps on the street the first thing that she sees is a car going straight at the moment the car was about to hit her,she jumped sort of diagonally,kind of making a star and her metal fingers sliding over the car's hood,glass and then holding onto it as the car still car took swift turns,almost the car there was a man with his didn't want to do it,her brain said FIGHT though her eyes were screaming for any further hesitation Kara broke the car's glass and took the steering quickly threw it and jumped off of the landed standing and the car crashed in a nearby to the car crashing 3 other cars crashed like the first one was on a street,surrounded by a few buildings,a couple stores and a lot of pedestrians breathed harshly and then took out her mask.

"Kara!"-she heard someone shout. _Winter._ She quickly turned and the clock of 20 seconds started.

He hadn't changed a hair was the same,he still had the most beautiful eyes minus the despair he once had,his perfect lips. _He's not as broken as he was._

"Karen."-Bucky said again and walked towards her. _12,11,10_. She saw a red dot on his chest and that's when reality hit her. _Shoot him and take him in,or let HYDRA kill him...or me take his place. _

_5,4,3,2. _And just as the sniper shot he didn't shoot Bucky,he shot Karen who as quick as lighting stepped in front of Bucky and took the bullet that was meant for him.Bucky took Karen in his hands as she fell into his 'embrace'.She looked at him weekly,the bullet in her taking then she blacked out.

"Kara?Karen?!Karen wake up!"-Bucky shouted as he started to shake Karen.

After that everything happened so quickly,the ambulance took Karen and took her to the hospital,Bucky at her side the whole S.H.I.E.L.D. agents found the HYDRA agents that shot Kara and took them in for questioning.

Captain Rogers and Director Coulson were waiting outside the hospital.

"This was the first time I saw her without a mask."-Phil said as he sipped his coffee.

"Remind you of anyone?"-Steve asked.

"My sister."-Phil said and threw the coffee.


	3. Eva Angelique Coulson Jr

[S.H.I.E.L.D. recovery center in Montenegro,2 days later]

Karen was unconcious,Bucky never left her every look at her he remembed something new about remembered how she told him that her favorite color was the orange that she'd see when she'd watch the sunset,that the two things she'd want most in life were to get away from HYDRA and to remember her past first thing was acomplished,but the second one was just told Bucky that Karen looked like his sister that had been reported deceased after a bomb explossion in 1982 when Coulson was only 18,and 'Karen' was 25,working for S.H.I.E.L.D.,he told him that her bod was never found and so everyone thought that it had burnt,but obviously it didn' ordered a DNA test after the surgery Karen had for the two bullets in her,and the test was was Coulson's 'dead' sister.

"What is her real name?"-Bucky asked when Coulson told him the clenched his teeth.

"Eva Angelique Coulson, got her name from our was the kindest,sweetest person I have ever met in my was the reason I joined S.H.I.E.L.D."-Coulson said and a single tear dropped from his right eye as he and Bucky stood in front of the glass and overlooked Karen's/Eva's layed so peacefully,the breathing machine assisting her to breathe because of the two bullets helping in damaging her circles under her eyes were more provident than this was not new to Bucky.

She'd see her like this everytime when she'd finish her the breathing machine of course.

"Excuse me."-said Coulson and left sighed and and entered the sat on the chair beside her bed and held her left was so beautiful,she was the most beautiful person Bucky ever felt bad that he didn't save her sooner,but even now he didn't save did,she stood in front of him and took the two thanked god for her being alive,because he was not planning on loosing her again.

After an hour Bucky felt tired,but he didn't want to sleep in here because he'd always get he did not want to harm Karen while having one. So he decided on coffee let her hand go and kissed her forehead.-"Wake up Eva Angelique"-he whispered and left.

You know how they say that sometimes when a person is unconscious or in a coma that they can hear the voices and noises around them? Well Karen could and she heard Bucky's was so familiar,like she had heard it before,but she couldn't so she let a dream take her it wasn't a dream,it was a memory.

_ light on the far end.A cave,she was in a there was this sound,this beeping that rang in her started crawling towards the light and continued beeping was constant,every beat separated with a was more than 30 feet away from the exit when she looked on her the cave wall opposite of her were explosives and before she could react and run,the explosives activated and sent her flying to the wall behind consciousness left._

_But returned when she felt a great pain in her right turned to it,only to find her right arm cut tried to scream but her vocal cords didn't felt the wave of unconsciousness sweep her and she let it,she let it sweep her off her feet._

That's when Karen opened her eyes.

"Hey there."-said turned to was sitting on the chair beside her bed.

"Winter?You remember me?"-she managed.

"I didn't it until a few days remember me?"-he asked his eyebrows raised.

"I never forgot you."-she muttered looking down.

"How so?They didn't wipe you?"-he asked.

"They did,it just stopped working on it hurt more than ever."-Karen let a few tears fall and sniffed as she remembered the took a seat beside her on the bed and took his hand to her chin and lifted it.

"Come here."-he muttered and hugged Karen who immediately responded to the cried on his shoulder.

"Hey it's okay,you're fine,you're okay,you're free now."-he reasurred that hug Bucky left Karen to walked out of the room and stood in front of the room's glass joined him.

"How is she?"-asked Steve.

"She's... I was only she suffered twice the pain;physical,mental and emotional."-Bucky said.

"She'll be 'll get through it like you did."-Steve said.

"Hopefully."-he said while watching Karen's chest rise and was truly beautiful.


	4. Back in DC

[Washington DC,a week or two later]

Coulson still hadn't told Karen who she truly wanted to,but he knew that it's be bad if he didn't say it in the right warned Bucky not to say anything either,but he forgot about the little whisper he to her a week before when she was never really know that such a small,quiet thing said can produce something pissible extremely bad.

Karen didn't get any better;in her emotional and mental state that body was healing perfectly and she was now suprisingly after just 1 week a lot didn't talk,occasionaly she'd answer's Bucky's had yet to tell her that he remembered,but he thought that it'd be better to not tell her now especially now because she doesn't remember a damn thing from her past life(or so he thought),whereas he remembered almost all of it.

Karen had other simmilar dreams like the one she had at the S.H.I.E.L.D. recovery center in had dreams consisting of her running around a field with a little boy she called Phillip in the dream,she had a dream where she was with a man that looked a lot like a picture of a man she saw at the recovery center who she found out was Nick Fury,the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. who had been killed by the Winter of her dreams were with him;she and him shooting bullets into these targets,fighting some other people with him,training with the dream she had after seeing Coulson,she felt this feeling of warmth and familiarity within her:something she never felt with anyone.

In the dream there was a man,who looked like he was 18 and looked a lot like Coulson,just with the hair that he was told Karen(Eva) to be careful,and she replied with "I can say the same to you,_brother_".

The reason she didn't speak to anyone,and really didn't speak to anyone was because she was still trying to understand her dreams,but she never thought that they were memories;they just seemed to distant and the girl even though looked _exactly_like her,she didn't feel like it was girl was happy,bubbly,always smiling,talkative;everything Karen(Eva) wasn't.

After coming to DC with everyone else she moved in with Steve and gave her her own room,small and plain with white walls,a brown carpet and a twin sized she liked it,it wasn't a HYDRA cell so of course she liked it.

After 2 days she had to go to her first therapy session with . Bucky had sessions with her too but they weren't as frequent as to when he started his recovery a year ago(at the beginning his sessions were held twice a week). So on Friday morning with Bucky she went to the underground S.H.I.E.L.D. had been her first time in public with normal human clothes so she felt weird and exceptionally hot due to her jacket and leather glove on her right hand while walking on the hot DC was wearing only a t-shirt,obviously he didn't care that people saw his arm,whereas Karen did her it was a sign of all the innocent lives she took while serving HYDRA.

After a quick hug and a smile from Bucky Karen went opened the door that had written in Bold she entered she saw a womam,late 40s red hair blue eyes sitting on an armchair that was opposite of sofa woman looked at Karen and smiled.

"Please sit down."-she said and gestured to the chair opposite of nodded and sat on the chair,allarmed and on the look out as if someone was to attack her at any woman noticed this.

"Karen relax,you're safe.I'm ,your new therapist.I'm going to ask you some questions starting with simple ones discussing what you've been doing after you you okay with that?"-Karen looked up to the woman and sternly nodded before continuing her stare at the floor.

"How have you been feeling?"-the woman asked.

_You mean besides feeling broken?_

" aren't controlling me anymore so yeah,I'm better."-said Karen with a small nod.

"How is your sleeping schedule?"

_I don't have one._

"I rarely sleep,my brain doesn't allow it.I sleep two hours,four tops before getting a nightmare or a weird dream that carries this weird familiar feeling that I think that I like."-she explained.

"I advise for you to take sleeping peels,they'll help you a lot."-the woman said typing into her laptop.

"And the nightmares,will they go away?"-Karen asked finally looking up the woman.

gulped-"No they will not.I might assign you to another drug for that but we're too early for that and our sessions have just started.I will help you in any way I can,but you have to talk to me and tell me dreams,your nightmares,_everything._"-she said.

_My nightmares?My dreams?I'll try._

Karen nodded and the session continued.

By the end Karen explained the nightmares she'd normally get and the new dreams she was getting in chronological the end came to the fact that she was starting to after Kara left contacted Fury as he ordered her to do after every session.

After all he and Karen(Eva) were partners.


	5. Nightmare

*trigger warning

[Steve and Bucky's apartment,two days later]

She still didn't know who she she wasn't talking which was most of the time she was name:Eva Angelique kept getting replayed in her didn't,it never dreams didn't stop either,they kept coming every those moments Karen understood them as dreams,not nightmares stopped coming which was nice for a change,but then that change was 1AM on a Sunday night and then it had finally fallen asleep,only to have her reality a lot better than her sleep.

Bucky couldn't sleep,so instead he was standing beside the window,with a cup of black coffee watching the rain was nights like these,after he'd have another memory dream that he'd need just some time to time he was dreaming of his sister Rebecca,saying goodbye to her before going off to sipped of his coffee and continued thinking about his if only she was here,but she had died a couple years was just about to take another sip of his coffee when he heard a scream,agonizing,terrifying, it came from Karen's quickly set the cup on the coffee table and ran to her bedroom was locked so he had to break into it with kicking it with his there he found Karen,drenched in sweat,panting,clutching the sheets,letting out cries and screams of pain.

"Karen!"-he shouted and sat in front of her and started shaking her shoulders.-"Karen wake up!Karen!Karen please wake up!"-he yelled but with no reaction.-"Karen wake up!"-he shouted again and then her eyes burst open,but Bucky could see from her eyes that she did not know looked at him and at the same moment,with her right metal arm slammed him on the bedroom floor and then started strangling him with eyes of 's face quickly turned red and he tried to move his hands to push her away,but he couldn' had lost strength in his entire somehow his left hand barely touched hers and he whispered with all the strength that was left in him-"Eva..".And that's when it came; lost her eyes of determination and they turned into ones of a broken scared,regretful lost quickly scrambled away from Bucky until she hit one of the mouth was open,but nothing came was now pouring sat up and started coughing while touching his was strong,her metal arm even stronger.

"I'm so sorry,Winter."-she said in a quiet voice and scrambled to find her sneakers and with them on and her tank top and shorts she escaped out of the building and into the rain.

"Karen wait!"-Bucky yelled with all his strength and started running after her in his regural wear with black combat boots.

Karen(Eva) ran into the nearby park,ignoring Winter's yells for her to stop rain was still pouring and without seeing Karen ran into a puddle and fell when stumbling on a ran to her with full speed and kneeled in front of curled into a ball and put her face in her he came she looked at him.-"Are you okay?"-he asked while touching her knee which was now dripping pushed him away from her.

"Get away from me!I don't want to hurt anymore than I already have!"-she stumbled back a few and remembered;he had an outburst like this a few days after Steve found him and invited Bucky to stay with ran like she did,and Steve found him like he found tried to push him away but Steve stayed and never left,and neither was he.

"I'm here to help you Karen."-he said coming closer to her.

"Just leave me alone."-she whispered sobbing.

"I can't,I won' 's okay,you were dreaming,you had a nightmare,you were still in a trance from it and hey I'm okay,I'm well."-he said rubbing her looked at him.

"Why does Steve call you Bucky?"-she looked at her and opened his mouth to talk.

"That's my nickname.I didn't want to tell you because it wouldn't be remembering my past life and you not,I didn't want to put you down."-he said sitting beside her,both of them leaning against a bench.

"You would never put me you ever do is the opposite."-she whispered-"Tell me who you are."

He looked at her and smiled slightly-"My real name is James Buchanan Barnes,I' know as Bucky to a lot of people.I was like Steve,I was actually his sidekick in the war,fighting HYDRA and all.."-and he told her his life story and when he was finished he looked at was watching him speak the whole time.-"Do you remember anything?"-he looked at the ground.

"I get these dreams,I don't know if they're my memories or not don't come in any order,they're 're like fragments;little tiny fragments that are a part of someone's I don't know if that life is mine."-she whispered.

"We'll find out who you are,I promise."-Bucky said with a smiled rain stopped pouring and a few drops fell here and there.

"And for the record I like Bucky better."-she that Karen told him some of her dreams.

When they got back in the apartment;drenched Karen(Eva) went to take a shower while Bucky secretly contacted Coulson telling him that she remembered some things.

"I guess it's time to tell her then sergeant Barnes."-said Phil.

"I guess it director."-said Bucky and hung up.


	6. Who I am

[Steve's apartment,the next day]

Karen was laying in her bead reading an old Shakespeare play that was given to her by in 24 hours she managed to form a friendship with him,finding out that they had the the same interest;old literature,interesting romance movies and a lot of comedy films from the 19th century.

Bucky was in the living room waiting with Steve for Coulson to come and tell Karen(Eva) her true is a knock on the door and Steve goes to see who it opens the door and gives Bucky a nod as to say that it is nods back and walks in front of Karen's bedroom knocks-"Come in."-he heard Karen walks in and finds Karen on the floor,her back against the bedside,knees to her chest,a book in smiled at him and he smiled back weakly,sitting next to her on the floor.

"What's up?"-she asked putting the book down and looking at him with a small looked at his hands that were on his knees,playing with the thumbs.

"We think we know who you are."-he said and looked at smile was gone and her lips were looked at the ground.

"Is my name Eva?"-she widened his eyes.

"What?"-he (Eva) looked at him with her lips pursed.

"That's the name that you whispered to me in the hospital,that's the name that woke me from my trance,that's the name that I hear in my dreams.I'm not stupid or deaf Buck."-she smiled looked at the ground and -now Eva sighed.-"Well then let's find out my history."-she said and stood up passing a hand to took it and stood up with its walked out of the bedroom and into the living on the couch sat Coulson and stood up and Eva had a good look on him and she knew that he was the boy in her dreams that she called Phillip.

"Are you Philip?"-she smiled a little bit and then sat on the opposite couch with Bucky and listened as her history was told by face didn't change at all during her 'history' lesson;her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were coming to the end with no words Eva stormed to her looked concerned and looked at him.

"She just needs time to process it 'll be fine."-Bucky said and Coulson nodded.

_So I was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent,my brother is now the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.,our dad died when we were kids,our mom committed suicide a few years after that and we got raised by our aunt after that,I allegedly died after a mission in Russia went south..ahh I'm gonna have a headache._-Eva thought as she paced around her bedroom,rubbing her temples as she felt dizzy so she decided to take a nap and try to process what she had just heard.


	7. And then a memory awakens

_-the next day,Washington DC,Steve and Bucky's condo-_

Bucky was in the living room,watching from the window as the rain was still ever so early in the morning(5AM) and the sky was still so it brought him was the sky,stars and rain that always made him calm,and that was what he needed most now trying to completely get rid off the Winter he can't,he will never get rid off the Winter Soldier,the monster inside of him,waiting to somehow be awaken.

He left the cup of coffee on the table beside him when he suddenly heard coming from Karen's should I say Eva's ?

Bucky ran,kicking down the he saw her laying in her bed,clutching the sheets,panting,blankly staring at the walls and full of sweat he knew that something was very wrong,and it was trembling as if an earthquake was kneeled before her and took her hands in his,hoping to get her out of her trance,but no luck.

"Karen,Karen snap out of it!"-he reaction came from squeezed her hands then he remembered,whenever she'd get nightmares Eva would be her wake-up word.-"Eva?"-he said just like that she snapped out of her looked at him and more tears poured.-"What's wrong?"-Bucky sat next to her,letting go or her hands and putting one arm around her let herself go and so her head fell to his shoulder and she started crying like never before.

"I know why."-she whispered quietly,her voice raspy from all the tears she looked at her.

"Know what?"-he asked weirdly not knowing what she was talking about.

"I know why every time you or anyone else would touch me either on the waist or other places,I'd jump."-she looked at him and she let more tears looked at her with compassion,remembering to the times on missions when he'd try to help her climb something by pulling her at her waist,or that one time when he tried to be something more than just a partner to her.-"Bucky,I..."-he nudged awaiting for an looked at him with tears in her eyes.-"They raped me."-she said opened his mouth and brought Karen into a big hug,words were not something she wanted to hear right now.

"HYDRA?"-he nodded as he wrapped her arms around his waist.-"We'll get our revenge,don't you worry."

"I know,I'm just worried they might get it first."-she said.

"What do you mean?"-he asked quietly.

"My mission was to get you back,and if I didn't do that they'd kill now they just might kill us both,and I'd like that a lot better than the other option."-Bucky understood the what the other option other option was awaking the monsters inside of them both,but what Bucky didn't know was that Karen's monster was awaken,ready to react if the thing is she didn't know that monster called Winter's Madness was to react soon;unleash it's Madness.

-yes short but as you can probably tell my will to write has been to 0,and I haven't updated ANY of my stories let alone written anything since summer ended,but I'm trying to update most of them and I'm sorry if this is short,but more is to come...can't tell when cause Is still don't know when XDoh and sorry if the grammar is not correct it's just that English isn't my first language-


End file.
